<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Last page by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24672454">Last page</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Assassins &amp; Hitmen, Blood and Violence, Gun and knife use, Light Angst, M/M, Murder, References to Drugs, Slight mentions of gangs, akaken are working together, bokuakakuroken, bokuroo too</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:01:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,338</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24672454</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>in a world of deception, money and murder, who can you even trust?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Last page</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>!!!! This is an AU, everything I write is purely fictional and it doesn’t reflect my thoughts about the characters.</p><p>Read the tags(although I really don’t know how to tag dahkshs) and enjoy!&lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kenma felt a burning gaze on his back and as he finally pulled his shirt over his head, he turned around to find a smiling Kuroo in the doorframe.</p><p>''You scared me, Kuro.''</p><p>''Akaashi is here.''</p><p>Kenma just hummed and made his way towards the kitchen, his boyfriend right behind him. In the kitchen, he found Akaashi with a glass of water in his hands up on the countertop. He had no expression on his face, seemingly lost in his thoughts that were either about Bokuto or about their 'outing', Kenma couldn't tell.</p><p>He waved Kenma hello, and the latter turned around and stood on his tiptoes to press a chaste kiss to Kuroo's lips. Akaashi jumped off without a word and made his way to the door, leaving the two to say their goodbyes.</p><p>Kenma tagged along in a few minutes, putting on his shoes and looking in the mirror. If he was honest, other than losing a bit too much weight because of the effort he's made lately, he got pretty handsome. His hair was up in a messy bun of black locks, and his black outfit complimented his fair skin perfectly. He grabbed a jacket from the hanger, shouted a goodbye to Kuroo and followed Akaashi out of the door and towards his car. </p><p>His friend also got more beautiful as time passed; his hair grew up a bit and he was wearing glasses now. His outfit resembled Kenma's, but he opted for a black hoodie, one that Bokuto bought for him when the four of them were on a trip.</p><p>''Do you still love him, Kenma? You don't look at him with the same eyes anymore.''</p><p>''Shut up, Keiji. It's because it's hard to look in his eyes hours before betraying him.''</p><p>Akaashi nodded, opening the door for Kenma and going to the driver's seat. The atmosphere was filled by a thick tension between them, something that's never happened. Usually, they used to blast music, talk about random stuff they've seen while being away from each other, basically separating work from their personal lives and close friendship.</p><p>It was sort of the first time Kenma could say he felt a bit awkward and uncomfortable, not knowing what to say. He personally felt okay, nothing happened that could change things from how they were but Akaashi seemed tense, seemed a bit disconnected from the real world.</p><p>''Should I drive today? We can go to the bar nearby and you can have a drink. You seem tense.''</p><p>''Kenma, stop. Didn't you recognize today's target?''</p><p>He was taken aback by the sudden question, because it was common knowledge that Kenma never checked anything but the target's face since he didn't want to let emotions take control of him by seeing their young age, or their tragic background. He always opted for the easy way out, and that was pretending that he didn't care that he was killing people. It didn't stop him from having nightmares, but it helped him carry the task until the very end. </p><p>Akaashi on the other hand researched all the time, he even promised to Kenma that it would never affect him. Apparently, he did it to find weaknesses, and if he was lucky enough, something that would make the victim guilty with something so they wouldn't have to murder someone innocent.</p><p>Akaashi took a deep breath in and turned to Kenma, ''Do you remember mine and Bokuto-san's teammate from high school, Konoha?''. Kenma just nodded, and the image of the wing spiker appeared before his eyes. He could never forget someone like him, approximatively as tall as Iwaizumi Hajime, but still the shortest on his team. A cute boy with dirty-blonde hair and narrow eyes, and generally a person you couldn't easily forget. </p><p>Now, the target resembled him a bit, but he's a 100% sure that it wasn't Konoha, he would've recognized him in a second. But maybe someone who slightly resembled him still troubled Akaashi? Maybe his face would haunt him in his dreams? But he could always ask Kenma to do the killing himself.</p><p>''What is it, Keiji?''</p><p>''Our target is Konoha Hiraku, his little brother. And he's totally innocent as long as he isn't in the fucking records, but I've searched everywhere.''</p><p>''Keiji-san, don't worry. No one's gonna suspect that you killed an old friend's little brother, it wouldn't even cross their minds. And it's not like we can really back down from it-''</p><p>Akaashi punched the wheel hard, making Kenma jump in surprise, ''It's not about getting caught, Kenma, what the fuck? Don't you think that keeping this a secret from Bokuto-san is enough? Now I'm going to hurt a friend, and my boyfriend and the entire team is going to be destroyed when the news arrive. And I'll have to grieve with them like it wasn't my fault.'' </p><p>Kenma bit his lip and looked away, not being able to look at his friend now. Not wanting to look at him now because he was afraid of the painful expression he'd see. He kind of fucked up, but he's gonna make sure to somehow make it up for this, despite knowing that nothing's gonna make up for the fact that at the end of the day, Akaashi still needs to partake in the killing.</p><p>''Who wants him dead?''</p><p>''I don't know. Judging on the fact that this is task is coming from Boss Yuhi, he was probably at the wrong place at the wrong time and witnessed something important.''</p><p>Kenma just nodded and refrained from asking anything the whole drive to their destination, a club. The plan is simple: the bartender is a friend of theirs, Sakusa Kiyoomi, who's going to drug Hiraku's drink after him and Kenma 'get to know each other' and then he'll take him to a location where Akaashi is going to wait for them. </p><p>The only hard part is to get Hiraku to trust Kenma to buy him a drink, thing that would be much easier if Akaashi, whom he knows, would do it but it goes without saying that Kenma is not going to burden Akaashi even more by seducing Hiraku.</p><p> </p><p>Akaashi dropped Kenma off in front of the club and texted him the location of that day's hideout and Kenma looked everywhere for cameras. There were about 3 cameras that could see them leaving together, and the footage from the club has been already taken care of. He texted Suna to take care of the outside cameras and Sakusa that he'd arrive anytime now. </p><p>After a few minutes he's received confirmation from Suna that he's clear to go, and he made his way inside. He took a short look at the bar and saw Sakusa on his phone there, sight that made him sigh in content.</p><p>The club wasn't too packed, there were a few people here and there at tables that talked over a drink, and there were people on the dance floor, fortunately a good number of people. So disappearing with one wouldn't attract any attention. He slowly made his way to Sakusa, asking for a drink. The other looked up in surprise and gave Kenma a quick smile before making the drink, ''Only one?''</p><p>''Mhm, haven't seen him yet. You?''</p><p>''Came in about half an hour ago, he was alone, had two drinks already.''</p><p>Kenma looked around him, and as he was sure no one was looking at him, he reached in his pocket, ''Sweet, keep this. Next time I'm here means that I'm with him. Don't let anyone see this and don't mess it up, Sakusa.'' Sakusa nodded, gave the non-alcoholic drink to Kenma as he wasn't allowed to consume before a mission, and quickly took the small bottle from him. </p><p>He took his phone out and texted Akaashi a quick 'going smoothly so far' before taking a sip and looking for Hiraku. A guy about Kenma's height, with the same dirty-blonde hair as Akinori, only a bit wavy and longer and wider eyes. On second thought, Kenma realizes that anyone could easily tell they are brothers, but you could also easily tell them apart.</p><p>After looking for a few good minutes in the crowd, he saw him. He entered the club, presumably after going for a smoke outside. He waited a few seconds and saw Hiraku make his way towards the dance floor, so he gulped his drink and started going in his direction. </p><p>As he was approaching him, Kuroo's face appeared in his head and he mentally apologized for it and went behind Hiraku, lightly touching his waist. The latter turned around in surprise, still dancing, and let out a small smile at the sight of Kenma, ''I was a bit scared you'd be an old person.''</p><p>''No way, I'm K-'', fuck he hasn't thought about it. There's a chance that Hiraku knows him, a small chance, but it still exists, ''I'm Kyou''</p><p>''Haruki.''</p><p>Kenma just nodded, and felt Haruki's hands slide against his shoulders. It surprised him a little, he expected it to be a harder mission, but after all he was still a kid, barely of age, who didn't know how to handle his alcohol. Kenma started to dance with him, and made sure to ask some questions from time to time to be sure he really was alone. </p><p>He felt Haruki getting braver with his hands, and as uncomfortable as this situation was with him, he just went along with it and promised himself he'd buy Kuroo the world for this one. He hated every second of it, especially knowing what's going to happen next, but if he'd cancel the mission right now the Boss could misread it as Kenma being a spy, and kill him. It was a cruel world, and it was hard to live like this, but once he got in it was hard to get out.</p><p>Haruki leaned down and the moment Kenma realized he probably wanted to kiss him, he blurted out, ''Let me buy you a drink? Afterwards, you were kind enough not to beat me for touching you earlier.''</p><p>Haruki just giggled and nodded, taking Kenma's hand and dragging him to the bar. Sakusa subtly raised an eyebrow at Kenma, a bit shaken up by the fact that he's probably never had such an easy target before. </p><p>It made Kenma sick, how poor little Konoha trusted him this quickly, when his intentions weren't near as pure as the latter thought. Kenma asked for two drinks and left some extra cash for his cooperation once more, and waited as Haruki was sort of all over him, hands everywhere on his waist and chest.</p><p>''I have to go to the bathroom real quick, wait for me?''</p><p>Haruki nodded, and Kenma rushed to the bathroom to text Akaashi. He quickly typed a ''we're okay. be ready in 30, and check in with Suna for me, thanks. I'll call him in a few'' He splashed some water on his face and ran back to the bar, seeing Sakusa and his companion talk. Good, he probably didn't even notice he was actually gone in that state he was in. </p><p>He quickly joined them and Sakusa gave him his drink, downing it really quickly. Some sweet ass juice again that looked like alcohol, he can't be too suspicious now, can he? They went to a table and Kenma felt his hand being grabbed again as Haruki kept blabbering about god knows what, something Kenma couldn't focus on, but he still nodded from time to time.</p><p>''Kyouuu-san, my head's spinning. I should've asked for something l-'' het interrupted himself to hiccup, ''lighter.''</p><p>The drug was already in his system, Kenma realized, and he looked over at Sakusa to be sure that no one was paying any attention to them and that the glass has already been taken care of. As his friend nodded in his direction, he leaned over to whisper in Haruki's ear, ''Should we get out of here? We can go to my place, the music hear might get too loud for you.''</p><p>''T-taking care of me Kyou-san? Then let's go quick, my head is killing me.''</p><p>Kenma dialed Suna and pretended to talk like he called for a cab, and took Haruki's hand in his. The boy stumbled as he got up, but still seemed in a good enough condition to not collapse until Suna arrives. He was looking at the 'camera footage' from inside his car not too far from the club, so by Kenma's calculations it should take him about 3 minutes to arrive if the traffic isn't too bad. He felt a hand sneak around his waist again, and he started to think just about how lonely is he to put his full trust in a stranger to take care of him. It broke his heart.</p><p> </p><p>''Open up, it's me.''</p><p>Kenma banged on the door, trying to also hold the younger man who was barely able to stand at this point, ''Who are you talking to K-''</p><p>Akaashi opened the door and Kenma noticed that he had his hood over his hair, and he also put on a black mask. The eyes behind the glasses seemed cold, filled with anger. But Kenma understands, it's not easy to get over this situation, he might never get over it to begin with. He grabbed Kenma and pulled him inside quickly, checking to see if there was anyone outside. Beside Suna, it seemed like the neighborhood was completely deserted. </p><p>He nodded in Suna's direction and saw the boy taking off. He closed and locked the door before moving the chair back to its place, so no one could easily break down the door and come. He took a deep breath in and turned around to see Kenma tie Haruki to the chair with chains before putting a blindfold on.</p><p>''How strong is the drug?''</p><p>''Not strong at all. It's been half an hour so in about two hours he should be completely conscious. How do you want him?''</p><p>''Would he be able to talk in an hour?''</p><p>''Yes.''</p><p>''Okay, let's put the tape up quickly, I don't want him fully conscious.''</p><p>The duo, also known as 'AK' in their world, because as some of their bosses said it's something that should boost their ego or something. They weren't ever taking pride in what they did, but no one would try and go against the powerful bosses unless they wanted to be killed. Kenma and Akaashi both wore gloves as to not leave fingerprints, and started to put tape everywhere. If the blood were to splash anywhere, it would become easier to the police to find them.</p><p>The two didn't exchange any words other that when Kenma explained Akaashi everything that happened at the club. Akaashi just listened and sometimes hummed, not having much to say in this situation.</p><p>''Keiji, go home or wait in the car. This is clearly too damaging for you.''</p><p>''Like hell I'd ever leave you alone. Kenma, I've done this for a long time now, seriously I'm over it. I'm just thinking about Bokuto.''</p><p>''I can call Kuro and ask him what's up. I heard him and Bokuto were about to tag along as well.''</p><p>''It's okay, just keep putting this up.''</p><p> </p><p>''Hello? Is there anybody here?''</p><p>Kenma and Akaashi turned around at the same time. Haruki held his head down, his hair falling over his forehead. Kenma looked at his watch and saw how it's been about 45 minutes since they arrived. They slowly made their way towards him, Akaashi stopping in front of him while Kenma was behind him, pressing his knife blade against Haruki's throat. He felt the latter tense and sigh in surprise, and he quickly raised his head up, ''What the fuck is going on?''</p><p>''I'd shut up if I were you, you've got a knife against your throat right now. Shut up and answer our questions.''</p><p>''Our? How many of you are here? Where the fuck am I? Who-''</p><p>Kenma pressed the blade slowly into the skin, barely cutting through it somewhere on the side of his throat. Haruki yelped in pain, a string of blood pouring down, ''I said shut the fuck up. Do you remember a week ago, October 18 to be precise.''</p><p>''F-fuck you.''</p><p>Akaashi approached him and pressed another blade against his thigh, ''Getting brave? Remember that I can always stab your fucking thigh, or knee, or even both. I can make you feel so much pain and the blood pouring down your leg, without killing you. Just pain and pain. Now, say, Haruki'' he took his finger and softly pressed against the neck cut, making Haruki flinch, ''Are you going to cooperate?''</p><p>Kenma watched him in surprise, because Akaashi usually didn't interfere unless the target started to become somewhat dangerous. This wasn't like him, the anger he felt at himself manifesting in such way that made him cold. Kenma wished he could just read his friend's mind to see what was he even thinking about, what was he trying to do?</p><p>''Okay, okay, yes I do remember. That day I played games the whole day and went out at night to go buy something.''</p><p>''And? What did you see when you went out?''</p><p>''I don't remember.''</p><p>Akaashi rolled his eyes and pressed the blade tighter against his leg cutting his jeans and scratching his thigh, ''Are you sure? Perhaps you need to lose an ear or something to remember?''</p><p>''A-ah fuck! Fine. I saw two guys, one of them was buying something from the other.''</p><p>''What exactly?''</p><p>''A gun. Please don't hurt me I swear I won't tell anyone else about it.''</p><p>Kenma and Akaashi shared a quick glance. A gun? How did he even know that there was a gun? No one would be as careless as to take a gun in the middle of the street and show it off. Kenma shivered and moved the blade under Haruki's chin to raise it even more, ''How are you so sure that you saw a gun?''</p><p>''I-I used to buy guns t-too. It was the same guy that sold me, uh I-I think his name was Semi?''</p><p>As soon as they heard the name, they shared a knowing look. Semi was their current boss's right hand, and anyone that knows him beside the actual people that work with him should die, that's boss Yuhi's rule. Akaashi stabbed his thigh all the way, and blood splashed all over Haruki's jeans, ''Thanks for cooperating, any last words?''</p><p>Haruki screamed in pain, trying to break out of his chains but with no success. He started to cry really loudly, and Kenma looked him with pitiful easy. He was so young, and he seemed so harmless, just why did he get into business with Semi? Why did he need to buy guns at 20-something? And why did Semi even leave him alive if he knew his name? How did he cover up everything he's done. Kenma's head was full of questions, questions he knows he's never gonna find the answer to.</p><p>''What do you mean l-last words I fucking cooperated you psycho. I told you everything. L-let me go.''</p><p>Haruki kept shouting and Akaashi nodded in Kenma's direction. The latter muttered a ''sorry''.</p><p> </p><p>Akaashi dropped Kenma home after disposing of the body, bloody gloves and basically everything that could trace back to them. Kenma hugged Akaashi which once again had no expression on his face, said his goodbye and went into the house. It was late, really late, yet Kuroo wasn't home yet. He texted him to ask if he was okay and went straight into the shower, feeling too dirty to go to sleep despite the exhaustion he felt.</p><p>In Akaashi's apartment, both Kuroo and Bokuto were on the couch, laughing at some movie playing on the tv. Akaashi took his hoodie off along with his shoes, not even saying hello before joining them, throwing himself in Bokuto's arms.</p><p>''Long day, 'Kaashi?'' The boy just nodded, nuzzling his face in Bokuto's neck. It felt so good, he felt safe. He knew that as long as he was with him, no one could hurt him. His boyfriend was basically the light of Akaashi's life, the one keeping him from just giving up on everything.</p><p>''Where's Kenma?''</p><p>''He thought you were home so I just dropped him off. You should go see him, he was pretty tired too.''</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>''How can I fucking calm down, Kuroo? You just heard what Konoha said, this shit ain't funny anymore.''</p><p>Bokuto kept walking back and forth in his room as Kuroo was seated in his bed. Konoha, one of his best friends just called him and told him that his brother was missing, and as he was involved in business with them before, he could be in great danger or dead already. </p><p>People weren't even supposed to find out about the fact that Haruki worked for them once as Semi reassured them that he'd delete any trace of him being involved. So someone was either fucking with them, threatening them by holding him as proof that they worked behind a powerful boss's back, or killed him with no motive at all. And both reasons were just as bad and made Bokuto's blood boil with anger.</p><p>''Here, Bo. Someone believes that it was either AK or little Raven that did it.''</p><p>''There's a chance Raven is behind it? Fucking Nishinoya, I should've broken his legs when I had the chance.''</p><p>''We still don't know. Could be AK for all we know.''</p><p>''Those fucking assholes again? Ask Semi to monitor them while they're still under Yuhi. Next time they're striking, we're killing them.''</p><p>Kuroo texted Semi to know what's going on and to announce him if AK got another mission. He honestly doesn't know when the pair got close to Semi, maybe when they were his bodyguards as rookies? They just know that there are rumors everywhere of Semi being some sort of cold-hearted monster in the criminal world, but he was just forced to have a low background and only strike when needed to as he was the right hand of someone who most people wanted dead. </p><p>Now that Kuroo and Bokuto are working under someone else, even their current boss would probably raise them some statues if they got to kill Yuhi, but to make that a mission result in almost immediate death.</p><p>Akinori was clueless, because no one had the heart to tell him that his brother was involved in such a world at such a fragile age, he was just scared for his brother's life. Bokuto made sure that he is not alone right now as to avoid something bad to happen to him too.</p><p>''What am I supposed to tell Akaashi? He's going to be broken by this, he was close to Konoha.''</p><p>''Bo, Semi just texted me. Apparently AK had something to do with him, but he doesn't know if they actually killed him. And they've got another mission tonight.''</p><p>''Good. We should tell Akaashi and Kenma to stay together tonight, because you and me are going to kill someone tonight.''</p><p>Kuroo sighed but still got up, thanking Semi and totally ignoring the 'you're not going to do anything stupid, right?' because it was a pointless question. When it came to his friends and family getting hurt, Bokuto saw red in front of his eyes. </p><p>Nothing was more important to him than getting revenge for people he loves, and it was only times like this when he'd welcome being a murderer in his life. Kuroo on the other hand had no motive, he always either tagged along with Bokuto or when the reward was a lot of money, he'd propose the task to Bokuto. As a duo, they are extremely good, both with strong builds, but they were pretty much unknown to everyone that they haven't worked for. The fame didn't matter to any of them.</p><p>They talked over the phone with Semi and after a lot of begging, they found out the location and time AK would be striking again. They were supposed to be at a shady location not many hours from now to receive a package. </p><p>Bokuto picked some clothes he's last used months ago, and some that fitted Kuroo and some spare ones before making their way to the car. When Akaashi came home from grocery shopping, he spotted his boyfriend propped up against the car with Kuroo inside it, looking at his phone.</p><p>Bokuto greeted him and picked the groceries before kissing him gently, ''Go change into something comfortable, I'll drive you to Kenma's. Me and Kuroo are going to Daishou's tonight.''</p><p>Akaashi just raised an eyebrow at the random change of plans, but it was more convenient for him anyway. He decided not to question him further and just go change into some sweats and a shirt, and making sure that Bokuto is not around him as he prepared a spare change of clothing and some knives alongside the gun he's bought with the money from the last two missions. </p><p>Tonight they were supposed to receive a package and try to take the courier hostage as he was working for an enemy of theirs. According to Yuhi, the courier alone was skilled enough to kill them both if they weren't in top condition and if they didn't pay attention.</p><p>He grabbed the backpack and went straight to the car, propping himself in the backseat, ''Hello, Kuroo-san.''</p><p>''Hi, Akaashi. I hope Bokuto hasn't caused you much trouble lately.''</p><p>Akaashi smiled and they continued their conversation until Bokuto finally joined them, sitting right next to him in the backseat, ''Kuroo hope you don't mind driving. I wanna spend some time with Akaashi before dropping him off.''</p><p>Bokuto brought Akaashi in his lap, hugging him tight. He was the dearest person to Bokuto, they've always had each other, and he knew how safe Akaashi felt in his arms. He whispered a ''You're so cute'' in Akaashi's ear before pressing soft kisses all over his face. </p><p>Kuroo looked at them through the mirror and smiled. A thing he loved about his two friends most was that as they got older, their relationship stayed the same. They're still as in love as they were in high school, they've still got the chemistry going. The drive to his and Kenma's place was quiet, the only sounds coming from Bokuto's kisses and compliments, so as quiet as it got, it was an enjoyable silence.</p><p>As they arrived, Akaashi kissed Bokuto once more before carefully picking up his backpack, ''I'll tell Kenma you both said hi.'' He watched the car as Kuroo drove off and went into the building, knocking on Kenma's door. The latter opened the door after a few minutes with tired eyes, welcoming Akaashi in. He was expecting it to be Kuroo, and he honestly could've gone for some pre-mission cuddles.</p><p>''Apparently the boys are sleeping at Daishou's tonight, so they asked me to come over to yours.''</p><p>''Hmm? That's weird. We usually tagged along to Daishou's sleepovers.''</p><p>''Probably Mika-chan is out of town and they want to tag along like old times? That's just convenient for us.''</p><p>''Let's go get coffee and then look over the plan, we barely have any time left.''</p><p> </p><p>Suna left them not too far from the location as the car was with Bokuto and Kuroo, and Kenma thanked him once more for being able to help on such short notice. Suna shrugged it off and waited until they both confirmed that it's okay and drove off.</p><p>Akaashi reached into his backpack to get the gun, while Kenma got one of the knives. Normally, the delivery boy shouldn't be there for another hour at least, but the possibility of the enemies setting up a trap just to take them down is there. Akaashi would be lying if he said that he didn't enjoy the thrill, the adrenaline, because it was kind of the only thing that motivated him in taking jobs. </p><p>They safely reached the location, an old and abandoned building in which they always met up with other people for receiving packages. They quickly started to block every other entrance other than the main one and checked to see if their older equipment was there.</p><p>As soon as they made sure that everything is in check, Kenma sat down on the chair in the nearby room, ''Time?''</p><p>''Don't fall asleep, we've got about 30 more minutes.''</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>''What if someone finds my car and destroys it? What am I going to tell Akaashi?''</p><p>''Shut up, drama queen, we're parked in front of an ice cream place. No one's gonna think that we're on our way to murder someone.''</p><p>Bokuto looked around in shock to see if anyone overheard before punching Kuroo in the arm. The latter just laughed and threw the car keys at Bokuto, checking once more that he's got everything at hand in case of anything and started moving towards the destination.</p><p>They first took care of the package, both of them having to pay a ridiculous amount of money to pick the task instead of the original assassin, but Bokuto was too set on this to back off. Plus, they had enough money to spare like this.</p><p>''If I'm right, we should be there in about fifteen minutes, be careful.''</p><p>Bokuto felt his heart pounding in his chest. He had a weird feeling about this, and tried to keep the possibility of both of them dying just because of himself out of his head. They've never faced anything as dangerous as this task, and it was all because they didn't have any backup. Basically, if they died, it wouldn't matter, because there weren't any orders to take down AK.</p><p>He shrugged the thoughts out of his mind, focusing on the world around him instead. Any second now someone could jump them, so just a brief moment of being distracted could get them both killed, again. Bokuto wishes from the bottom of his heart that at the end of the day, Kuroo will be safe.</p><p>He shoot Akaashi a quick 'I love you' text and felt into his front pocket for the small knife.</p><p>''You okay?''</p><p>''Hmm? Yeah sure, we'll be fine right?''</p><p>''Bo, we've never failed. We're not going to fail this time either.''</p><p>The entire way was quiet there, them looking out for their surroundings only. As soon as they entered the neighborhood, they both put hats and masks on, to be as unrecognizable as possible. They could already see the building, the windows on the higher floors being broken as Semi mentioned.</p><p>Kuroo took the small package out of the backpack, still being unable to tell what was inside, something presumably important to the opposing side. As they reached the entrance, they saw how all the windows on the lower floors were actually blocked by random furniture, and Kuroo admitted to himself that he was starting to become a bit anxious as well.</p><p>Bokuto took his knife out, waiting next to Kuroo as the latter nodded lightly. He heard shuffling inside, and then the sound of keys. Right now, his heartbeat was louder than anything. They were about to meet the AK, one of the best duos out there, someone with a name, probably with a lot of backup.</p><p>The door was unlocked, and then someone quickly opened the door, taking steps back. Bokuto saw two figures, one that was tall, the one that opened the door with a knife extremely similar to his in his hand. The other was behind the first, two knives in both his hands.</p><p>''Why the fuck are there two of you?''</p><p>The voice. It couldn't be possible, it must be just a sick coincidence. He felt his vision getting blurry, but regained composure instantly. He was probably hearing things, imagining them even from the adrenaline he was feeling. </p><p>''Leave the package and go.''</p><p>Kuroo turned around for only a split second to Bokuto and nodded slightly, the signal to be ready to attack. Fuck, but the voice sounded too familiar. His head was aching really badly, what on earth was going on. 'Focus, Bo. Kuroo would've recognized him.'</p><p>Kuroo threw the package at the second figure and Bokuto moved instantly, swinging his knife as the taller figure. The latter jumped back, but Bokuto still injured him judging on the hiss he let out. The other charged at him, managing to punch him before he dodged the knife. Bokuto grabbed his arm and grabbed one of his knives before throwing him into the nearby wall.</p><p>''Watch out!''</p><p>Kuroo shouted and Bokuto saw around to see the person running towards him. He froze in his tracks, not being able to move a single inch of his body. Bokuto saw the knife getting closer and closer to him, and he shut his eyes completely, expecting to feel immense pain.</p><p>However, he heard the shorter figure yell a loud 'What the fuck?'. He opened his eyes and saw the, frozen in place. What happened?</p><p>The loud voice-</p><p>''N-no way.''</p><p>The taller one sprinted in Bokuto's way, throwing him on the ground and pressing his knife blade against his throat. In the same split moment, the other one was behind Kuroo, holding a gun to his back. He turned his attention back to the one on top of him right now, trembling in fear.</p><p>Were they playing with his mind? What in the hell was going on?</p><p>The person reached for his mask and yanked it away, ''What the fuck are you doing here?''</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Akaashi watched in fear how the love of his life was under him, trembling uncontrollably with tears in his eyes. No, this wasn't happening. Why was he here? He didn't let go of the blade as he saw Kenma tense, dropping the gun on the floor, ''Bokuto?! Does this mean-''</p><p>Bokuto let out a yelp, trying to say something but with no success. ''A-a-a. K-ke? A-''</p><p>''Shut the fuck up!''</p><p>Akaashi couldn't even tell if this was his imagination or reality. He saw Kenma get in front of the taller figure, doing the same with his mask, and as Akaashi thought, it was indeed Kuroo. Kenma let out a sob, his hands trembling hard.</p><p>Are they supposed to kill them, their soulmates? No way they could do that. He still hopes this is a joke as he looks down to see Bokuto with a scared expression on his face.</p><p>Akaashi threw his knife on the floor near them, taking his own mask and hood off. Bokuto suddenly stopped moving, tears forming in the corner of his eyes. He couldn't process this: Bokuto attacked him.</p><p>They could've killed each other if they weren't going to recognize each other's voice.</p><p>Akaashi stood up, moving backwards until he hit a wall, voice shaking as he barely let out a ''What are you two d-doing here?''</p><p>''What the actual fuck, Kuro?''</p><p>Kenma's voice was filled with both anger and shock, and honestly no one could blame him. He, as all of them did, felt betrayal, sadness, anger, every emotion there was he felt the second he understood what was happening.</p><p>''Y-you were behind Haruki's disappearance, 'Kaashi? Y-you did that to Konoha?''</p><p>''You don't get it- Bokuto-san he  was dangerous, he was in business with someone real dangerous, t-trust me. I would never-''</p><p>Kuroo scoffed and Akaashi just stopped, looking up to see him- laughing?</p><p>''You mean Semi? For fuck's sake, he was a friend of his. Hell, he wasn't a threat. And AK- Akaashi, Kenma. I can't believe this bullshit.''</p><p>They all dropped everything they had on them that was somehow dangerous. They just kept staring at each other without saying a word, no one actually knowing what to say. Where would they even start? By apologizing? But they were all the same. By explaining the situation? It was too hard to understand.</p><p>''L-let's all work together.''</p><p>Bokuto felt everyone staring at him after he made his proposal, but it was a fair point. They've all been lying to each other, they've all done horrible things, but Bokuto knows that this is the rational way out.</p><p>''What the fuck? First of all, we should get out of here. Gather somewhere and explain this. I still can't believe this is real.''</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>''Happy one year anniversary!''</p><p>Kuroo shot the man in front of him right in between his eyes, the blood splashing on him. Kenma, Akaashi and Bokuto all went to stab him once more each. </p><p>''This is messy as fuck, whose idea was this?''</p><p>''Shut up, Akaashi, it's a special occasion. </p><p>One year has officially passed, one year from the moment they all gathered up again. After the day they found about each other, Kuroo moved in with Bokuto and Kenma with Akaashi for a short period of time as they were all gathering their thoughts. In the end, after a few months, they met at Kenma's place and talked for a period of time before finally agreeing on Bokuto's original proposal; working together as BKAK. </p><p>They knew that just not taking other tasks could make them targets, could get them accusations of betrayal and possibly get them killed. They all called Semi and managed to work directly under him, alongside Suna and Sakusa too.</p><p>That was their fourth kill in a single day, each of them picking a different target for their anniversary. Semi got people to cover their tracks and pick up the bodies.</p><p>''Suna and Sakusa are going to meet us for drinks in two hours, let's go change and take a shower quickly, or we're going to get in trouble.''</p><p>''Mhm, I heard chief Sawamura is onto us.''</p><p>They quickly got rid of the clothes, and suddenly heard police sirens approaching their buildings. Akaashi muttered a 'Not again' under his breath as they made their way to the back of the building and towards their car, getting out of there as soon as possible.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I’m sorry if the ending seemed rushed, I couldn’t bring myself to hurt them to make it more interesting</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>